


Deliver Thy

by Fandom_girl21



Series: The Redemption of Metatron [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Chuck Shurley is God, Crack, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Relations, Family Reunion, Fluff, God's A+ Parenting, Metatron gets a second chance, Metatron repents, Other, angel fluff, dystfuntional family, heaven is dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that made Metatron finally repent and see the error of his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver Thy

Castiel felt the light go out before he spun in time to see its flash as the body hit the ground. It was then he heard the scream, not just physically but through angel radio as well. Metatron had seen what had happened.

Metatron was never a warrior, but then he was never much of anything. Second rate to the archangels, villain to Castiel's hero, murder to Dean, but he had Sandalphon. His little brother, his baby brother, his everything. It didn't matter then what he was to everyone else as long he held Sandalphon's smile, as long as he had his love.

He had anticipated it before it happened. He screamed in their shared bond, told him to turn, to run, to do anything, to just leave, save himself. He couldn't lose him again... But he had. He had lost him. And for once all the words in the world couldn't describe what he felt. The anguish, the pain, it was indescribable.

He repented right then and there. To lose his brother twice was one time to many. He wasn't stupid, he knew what father wanted. He gave it readily now, anything to get him back.

He couldn't imagine the anguish Gadreel had felt when he had killed his mate. He almost broke under all the evil he'd done. He'd sinned so many times over that he was scared that not even Father would forgive him.

But none of that mattered now, he would protect him. His baby brother, he wouldn't let him die in vain. He would keep his promise, he would make sure no one marred him. None his brothers and sisters deserved to touch someone so perfect.

With a breath he was free of the holy fire. With a beat of his wings he was at his brother's side. With the stike of his blade he had created a ring. The symbols glowed around them. The blowback was powerful enough to push everyone to the ground. Angels fell unconscious. The humans stumbled but were fine.

"Was that you?" Dean asked Cass who nodded.

Sam tentatively approached Metatron. Cass held him back, he shook his head.

"It's a vigil. Some angels hold them for ones they're particularly close to. Don't disturb him."

Sam turned to Metatron. He was shaking, he was exhausted. Silent teardrops dotted Sandalphon's shirt.

"May we sit with you?"

He asked softly.

Metatron didn't have the energy to respond. To be human.

Castiel looked at Sam nodded.

"He says yes, just don't get all mushy and annoying, and don't talk."

Sam and Dean shared a strained smile.

The door opened, a woman walked in. The hunters and Castiel drew his blade. But she didn't, she slowly made her way toward Metatron.

"Joephil." Said Castiel as understanding lit his eyes. Metatron's mate. They had been close, rumor was that after Metatron's failed seize of heaven she had left him. But she was here now, here to sit vigil for the conductor of heaven. The best musician in all of existence.

Metatron didn't look up, just carded his hands through Sandalphon's hair. He traced the lines of his face, he didn't know why he was doing this, his brother was long gone, this was just a dead human. Maybe he was more human than he had originally thought. Maybe being human had left more of an impression than he had anticipated.

Joephil wasn't surprised when he didn't move. She gently took one of the hands from Sandalphon's hair and held it to her chest and kissed it.

Castiel stood watching, hearing them in angel radio. It was heartbreaking, it hurt more when a part of him felt Metatron deserved this.

Metatron: _I was wrong, I thought the first time would kill me, it was nothing like this. This is my fault. I am terrible brother._

Joephil: _Hush luv, you were trapped. You couldn't have done anything. He loves you, you weren't terrible to him._

Castiel: _Metatron I—_

Joephil & Metatron: _Shut up Asstiel!_

Castiel cringed. Joephil looked up and found his gaze. She gave him a apologetic smile. This time was for Metatron, she didn't have enough energy to take into account Castiel's feelings as well. Castiel thankfully seemed to understand judging by the strained smile he gave in return.

Music. That's what's he'll miss the most of humanity. They were beautiful, so inventive, creating not only new music but new instruments as well, It was perfect. It was everything Father had promised them and more.

Metatron. Oh, he couldn't think what this would do to him. He would do anything to just ease his pain, to erase his tears. Commit any sin, pledge his loyalty to any deity... Give up his Word.

It surprised him for a moment how far he was willing to go. But then he wasn't shocked, because of course he'd give up that, he's give up anything to be with him again. He loved him, he needed him. He was a half of a whole without him.

The light invaded his senses first. The second was tactile, as he felt a warm body envelope him. He almost cried out for Father.

But then his mind kicked in. He heard him then in their shared bond. At first his thoughts were running to quickly together. After a couple of moments they became more coherent.

_Your okay. By Father's love you're okay. Thank Father you're okay._

He blinked and saw Metatron swim into his vision. He cracked a smile.

"Really Meta, where would you be without me?"

"Nothing. I'd be nothing."

Sandalphon felt his grace twist. He would be alone. He wouldn't be nothing. Metatron has made mistakes true, though not as big as devastating as Castiel or some of their other wayward siblings. He had felt wronged and acted in anger with the intent of revenge. Metatron was much more than nothing, he was something. He was his big bother and he rather be condemned than see him so broken. He vowed he would never feel like nothing again.

Movement in his peripheral made him turn his head to see a woman kneeling and smiling. She had tear marks down her face, her makeup was a mess. This was unchararisric of her, she was always so well put together.

 _Joephil?_ He questioned.

_Joephil._ Metatron confirmed.

He was glad to see Meta's mate. Now maybe they'd patch up their differences, and Sandalphon would finally have to stop hearing from either of them of how stubborn and worthless the other was. Sandalphon struggled to move, he wanted to hug him, to thank Joephil for putting her pride aside, Metatron however shook his head, his tears finally drying.

"Please brother, rest." He heard Castiel's voice sound somewhere behind him.

He could feel the relief coming off him and the Winchesters in waves. He smiled. Good, they hadn't abandoned him.

He curled inward, accepting defeat he let Metatron hold him. He felt as Joephil kissed him on the forehead and left to talk to Castiel.

He didn't even care he wasn't included in the conversation. He was happy, he was finally complete.

Metatron slowly stopped shaking. He was okay, he was here, Father was undeniably kind. He was content. This was all he needed. This was all that mattered.


End file.
